Libro 5: Una nueva vida
by pamesorioz
Summary: Qué paso con Korra y Asami en esas vacaciones en el mundo espiritual? y si hubiera un libro 5? posible Lemon KORRASAMI
1. Chapter 1

**Comencemos: **

**Éste es mi primer Fan Fic.**

**Lo quiero hacer porque casi no hay historias de Korra y Asami y cuando termino la serie me quede con ese sabor raro, el hecho de no haber aclarado del todo y con esas ganas de ver que pasaría en el mundo espiritual en esas vacaciones.**

**Digamos que hare lo que a muchos y a mí nos habría gustado sí este mundo fuera más abierto. **

_**Aclaremos que: La leyenda de Korra y los personajes que incluiré no son míos y que esta historia es escrita por con fines de entretenimiento. **_

_**Capítulo #1: por fin estoy con ella.**_

Y estábamos ahí en el nuevo portal al mundo espiritual, por fin podía decir y hacer lo que por 3 años estaba esperando decirle a Korra. Sé que no necesitábamos de estas vacaciones para poder hablar, pero desde siempre algo pasa que impide decirle que paso con la última carta que le escribí.

Hace 1 año …..

Korra: Espero saber algo de ti, tienes mucho tiempo sin escribirme algo, y los chicos preguntan si sé algo de ti, pero la verdad es que nadie sabe de ti.

No sé que tengo y por qué siento esto? Si solo eres mi mejor amiga, pero algo está pasando y se está saliendo de mis manos poder controlarlo, con el pasar de estos años y en tu ausencia he descubierto que desde que empezamos con la búsqueda de los nuevos maestros aire….. Me empecé a enamorar de ti, no estoy segura aun de mandar esta carta, pero de lo que sigo segura desde que te fuiste es que tú para mi eres lo más valioso que tengo, junto con mi padre al cual he intentado perdonar.

Pero Korra tengo miedo, mucho miedo y no al qué dirán los demás, si no a perderte por reconocer que eres lo que más amo en este mundo, que no ha existido nadie en mi vida que me haga sentir esto, estas ganas de vivir a tu lado por siempre, de cuidarte, de apoyarte en cada lio que te metes, de protegerte. Cuando paso lo de Zaheer que ya no podías caminar y todo lo que te deprimió, mi vida también sufrió un gran golpe, porque gracias a Zaheer tú te fuiste de mí. Y ahora estoy preocupada porque no sé qué pasa contigo.

Por favor Korra cuando vuelvas hablemos de esto, porque en silencio no podré vivir toda mi vida.

Te amare y esperare por siempre.

Asami.

Al final decidí mandarle la carta, porque si no regresaba al menos lo sabría y yo sin este fuego que me quemaba toda se consumiría un poco.

Estábamos ahí acercándonos al portal tomadas de la mano, sentía mucha emoción al poder compartir unos días al lado de ella, de la mujer que amo y con la persona con la que siempre estaré.

-Asami cierra los ojos, te hará bien, te sentirás algo mareada pero se pasara rápido- Dijo Korra sujetando mis manos con fuerza y dándome un beso en la frente.

Atravesamos al mundo espiritual en menos de 10 segundos, era increíble lo que podía sentir, lo que veía, el olor, ese aire que recorría mi cuerpo, los sonidos. Todos mis sentidos estaban bastante maravillados por este mundo en el que me encontraba, pero estaba un poco más recargado dado a que estaba con Korra, y era lo que más deseaba.

Korra se me acerco lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración y me dijo –Te encuentras bien Asami?- -Si Korra, todo está mejor que bien, es magnífico- le dije sonriendo.

Estuve tan cerca de darle un beso pero me contuve, creo que ella se dio cuenta de que quería besarla porque cuando me aleje de ella, me regalo una sonrisa algo picara y me miro tratando de decirme algo gracioso.

-Asami, caminemos para buscar un lugar donde podamos quedarnos, porque si Mako y Bolin se ponen a buscarnos nos arruinaran las vacaciones-

Por qué Korra quería estar conmigo solamente conmigo, sin que Mako y Bolin nos arruinen las vacaciones, qué tenía planeado Korra, que no me había dicho. O mejor aún será que Korra siente lo mismo que yo?

-Está bien Korra, pero no hay que perdernos porque será difícil volver- -Asami no nos perderemos y si lo hacemos mejor, mientras sea contigo- Me contesto con un tono algo sarcástico pero pícaro.

Caminamos bastante porque ya no podría ver el haz de luz del portal, cuando me dijo – Aquí es perfecto montaremos al casa de campaña en este lugar- indicándome con su dedo.

Nos quitamos las mochilas que llevábamos en la espalda, y decidimos montar la casa de campaña.

Una vez hecha la casa de campaña – Asami creo que deberíamos dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano, te llevare a un lugar especial donde considero que será adecuado para que podamos hablar de lo que tanto has querido- guiñándome el ojo y dándome la espalda se acostó en su bolsa de dormir.

Después de lo que me dijo Korra no pude dormir, era mi más grande reto afrontar todo este sentimiento, y mi más grande miedo a que Korra me rechace pero lo que si era necesario era afrontar esto de una vez, y si ella creía que lo más adecuado era ir a ese lugar, yo la apoyaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo me ha costado un poco en escribirlo, tratare de que sean algo cortos pero tratare subirlos con frecuencia.**

_**Aclaremos que: La leyenda de Korra y los personajes que incluiré no son míos y que esta historia es escrita por con fines de entretenimiento. **_

_**Estas vacaciones de "semana santa" subiré lo más que se pueda en capítulos.**_

_**Capitulo #2: Confesiones:**_

Considere que lo más prudente era esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder decirle a Asami lo que pasaba por mi cabeza a raíz de esa carta que me envió, Asami le tendría que confirmar lo que ha sospechado estos meses en los cuales nos volvimos a ver, que mis miradas, mis caricias fugaces y esas señales que le daba. A veces lo obvio no se entiende y si estaremos siempre enviándonos señales nos confundiremos más de lo que ya estamos. Le ofrecí a Asami venir conmigo porque en el mundo mortal no podríamos hablar, alguien nos iba a interrumpir, y era lo más prudente que se me ocurrió. También porque he deseado estar a su lado, solamente ella y yo, desde que regrese a Ciudad Republica he querido tenerla solamente para mí. Y qué mejor que unas vacaciones en el mundo espiritual donde muy poca gente nos interrumpirá.

No aguantaba más y decidí despertarla. – Asami despierta, es hora de ir a ese lugar del que te conté- Asami se movió un poco y la vi a mi lado descansando, no quería despertarla pero sé que ella al igual que yo estaba desesperada por hablar de lo que ambas sentimos.

-Está bien Korra, dame unos minutos en lo que me cambio y salimos- Le di unos 5 minutos para que pudiera hacer todo para estar lista.

Pero al poco tiempo me acorde que se me había olvidado la caja donde guardaba el regalo de Asami, que si todo saldría bien entonces se lo entregaría.

Entre y se giró en automático no tenía en nada en la parte superior que la cubriera. –Lo siento Asami, es que se me olvido una caja que me tengo que llevar, solo la tomo y salgo corriendo de aquí… perdón salgo rápido de aquí- -No, No te preocupes Korra- Creo que en ese momento debí de sonrojarme tanto que todo mi cuerpo habrá cambiado de color.

-Ya estoy lista, a donde me llevaras?-

-Te llevare a uno de los mejores lugares de este mundo-

\- A sí?, y porqué me llevas a un lugar muy especial?-

-Porque tú eres especial Asami, y lo que tenemos que hablar es especial- Le volví a guiñar el ojo.

Comenzamos a caminar. –Es muy lejos?- Asami me pregunto de una manera entusiasta.

-No de hecho es algo cerca, ayer en la noche caminamos la mitad-

Lentamente se me acerco Asami y me tomo del brazo como abrazándolo.

-Entonces Korra, ya estas más tranquila?-

-Tranquila de que?, esto de ser el Avatar no te da mucha tranquilidad que digamos, y mucho menos después de que a Kuvira quisiera destruir toda Ciudad Republica-

-Pero para eso son estas vacaciones o no?-

-De cierta forma sí, pero son para 2 cosas más-

-Cual son esas 2 cosas más?

-Cuando lleguemos te diré-

Seguimos caminando por unos minutos más hasta que llegamos al lugar que había destinado como el lugar especial.

En el horizonte se podía ver unas montañas, y a unos metros se veía un rio, alrededor de nosotras varias rocas de varios tamaños, había una roca lo suficientemente grande para podernos sentar.

-Asami ven, siéntate aquí, conmigo- Asami se sentó a mi lado.

La tome de la mano y le dije: -Empieza tú-

Korra me puso bastante nerviosa, y creo que fue porque yo empecé con la carta ahora quería que afrontara este reto y le dijera en su cara que la amo, que como ella nada en este mundo me haría sentir tanto amor.

Suspire y le dije: -Korra es por lo de la última carta que te envié?, y por lo que dejamos pendiente ese día en el restaurante cuando secuestraron al príncipe Wu?-

-Si, Asami por todo lo que no hemos podido hablar-

-Está bien, empiezo, lo que te escribí en la carta es cierto 100%, me he enamorado de ti desde que empezamos a buscar a los nuevos maestros aire, y se volvió más fuerte esas dos semanas que estaba contigo por lo que pasó con Zaheer, y no me pude contener más por tenerte lejos de mí. Y cuando te vi… Cuando te vi, supe que en verdad te amaba como te lo decía en la carta.-

-Asami yo.- Me interrumpió Korra pero no la deje que continuara ya que me estaba abriendo y ya no podía parar.

-Todavía no termino Korra. Sé que para ti es muy extraño y créeme a mí también se me hace bastante extraño poder sentir esto hacia una mujer, y más tú, pero confío en que no es mentira que realmente te amo- Esa última frase lo dijo un poco cabizbaja

-Ya terminaste Asami?-

-No aun no Korra- Con un tono algo fuerte.

-Está bien! Continua-

-Korra yo estoy dispuesta a vivir a tu lado, ocultando este sentimiento, pero después de esto por favor no te alejes de mí, si tu no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé y me costara mucho alejarme de ti. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo y eso jamás se acabara.-

-Pero Asami, yo no me quiero alejar de ti.-

-No?-

-No, todo lo contrario, yo quiero estar contigo, de la misma manera en que tú quieres estarlo conmigo-

-No entiendo, cómo?-

-Asami, es simple, como dos personas que se aman, y quieren estar juntas, quiero ser tu novia Asami-

Asami me miro con sorpresa o felicidad, la verdad no sé, pero no podía dejar de mirarme, eso me sonrojo bastante.

-Korra, yo… No me esperaba esto!, creí que ibas a decirme que no, que era una enferma o simplemente me rechazarías, pero esto es lo que tanto esperaba por escuchar, sabes lo feliz que me haces?-

-Hacerte feliz es lo que me hace feliz a mí, quiero estar contigo siempre- Saque de la chaqueta que traía la caja, en donde se encontraba una cadena de cuerina con un dije doble del símbolo de la mujer, había uno más grande que el otro pero encajaban y los dos formaban un solo dije. Le coloque la cadena y le dije: -Asami este es dije lo vi en uno de mis viajes y me acorde de ti y de mí, es lo que representamos para ambas.

De repente la tuve tan cerca, que sentía su respiración, y solo pude acercarla con mis labios, ya no aguantaba tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla. La acerque y sentí como su boca se abrió un poco, supo que eso iba a pasar, así que rozamos nuestros labios, hasta que ese besos se hizo realidad, al pasar segundos en ese beso, no queríamos separarnos, pero hicimos una breve pausa.

-Te amo Korra-

-Te amo Asami-

Y volvimos a besarnos…..

Continuara!...


	3. Chapter 3

No estaba segura de esto que habíamos dicho, no me arrepentía en ningún momento lo estaba haciendo... es solo que aun que no quisiera la gente iba hablar de nosotras y no quería que la gente lastimara a Korra, de mí pueden hablar lo que quieran ya he estado acostumbrada, siempre desde que mi madre murió han hablado de mí, para bien como para mal.

Pero Korra es el Avatar tiene que mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, aun que le ha costado mantener su propio equilibrio.

-Qué pasa?- me tenía que separar un instante de ella.

-Nada cariño, no pasa nada- mentí, si pasaba, pasaba que tenía mucho miedo de lastimarla.

-Entonces por que paraste?- me pregunto Korra con un poco de enojo.

-Déjame tomar aire, parece que me quieres comer- Le dije con tono burlón.

-Perdón pero es que te amo tanto y tanto lo que he esperado que no puedo aguanta- me lo dijo con la mirada abajo.

Acerque mi mano a su rostro y la tome del mentón, levante su mirada hacia mi.

-No te debe de dar pena lo que sientes-

-Eres muy especial para todos, pero principalmente eres lo más especial para ti, y es difícil que solo espero que... -

-Por que te quedas callada?- Me pregunto Korra con mucha duda.

-No se como lo vas a tomar- Lo dije algo bajo como si no lo quisiera decir.

-Pues dilo- Korra ya muy enojada me contesto.

-Pues, tengo dudas, y antes de que me digas que es por lo nuestro, por lo que siento por ti o lo que tu sientes por mi no. Es solo que no se como lo tomen los demás, tengo miedo de que te hagan daño, no quiero que cuando se enteren que tu y yo estamos juntas como pareja, la prensa haga de esto un circo, como siempre lo hacen en Ciudad República. -

\- No quieres que me lastimen o lo que no quieres es que tu reputación se arruine?- Korra lo dijo con un tono a reclamo.

-No, claro que no Korra, no es eso, solo que desde que llegaste a Ciudad República la prensa y la gente te tiene en un mal concepto- Se lo dije en un tono fuerte, pero sin gritarle.

-Perdón Asami, es que no concibo la idea de no estar contigo- Korra se acerco a mi para abrazare por atrás.

-Lo sé, por que yo también tengo ese miedo, miedo a perderte- Sentía un mar de emociones que no podía controlar.

-Asami te prometo algo, es más lo juro- Me dijo Korra.

-Que?, y no jures algo que no puedas cumplir- Le dije regañándola un poco.

-No, Te juro que nadie va hacer que me separe de ti, primero me tiene que matar para que eso suceda-

-NO!, no digas eso, por que si te pierdo por siempre no se como haré para seguir viviendo- No portaba perderla por siempre.

-Claro que no, de las que me he librado y he podido salir a delante, pero también te juro que me cuidare y te cuidare- Me dijo Korra con entusiasmo.

A pesar de la actitud de Korra, no dejaba de sentir miedo, miedo a que la promesa no se cumpliera, miedo a que el mundo mortal la cambie y me separe de ella, miedo a que la lastimen por ser la novia de una mujer.

Los días pasaron en el mundo espiritual, era una especie de luna de miel, me sentía amada, no era como cuando estaba con Mako, era algo diferente, ella me hacia sentir de una manera distinta. Al lado de Korra pude descubrir cosas de mi que no conocía y sentir cosas que nunca había sentido.

-Lista?- Le dije a Asami.

-No mucho- me contesto con un puchero en la cara.

-Pero todo va a estar bien-

-No lo sé Korra-

-Claro que si mi amor- Tome el rostro de Asami y la acerque hacia a mi para darle un beso.

-Con ese beso convences a cualquiera-

-Pues no, yo no beso a cualquiera, solamente te besaré a ti-

Caminamos hacia el nuevo portal, el mismo que hace unos días cursamos y dejamos atrás el mundo mortal.

Algo en el fondo me decía que tenia que ser muy fuerte ya que atravesar ese portal significaría mucho para mi y que el reto era enfrentar con valentía todos los problemas. Se que Asami esta preocupada por lo que va a pasar, y yo también siento ese miedo pero tengo que ser fuerte, para que ella no se sienta débil.

Atravesamos el portal y llegamos a Ciudad República.

-Que cambiado esta todo- Asami sorprendida.

-Bastante, esta todo muy diferente- No podía creer lo cambiado que estaba Ciudad República.

-Ya viste?-

-Qué?-

-Tu estatua Korra!- Señalándome.

-Oh!, esto no me lo esperaba-

-Creo que tenemos que ir al templo del aire Tenzin me va a matar si paso más tiempo lejos de mis "responsabilidades de Avatar"- Se lo dije a Asami mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Esta bien, vamos-

-Korra, espera, le vamos a decir a todos lo nuestro de una vez?-

-Claro que si, mejor antes que nunca, yo no me tengo por que esconder, de sentir esto tan hermoso que siento por ti-Bese a Asami.

Nos dirigimos al templo aire, cuando llegamos en automático tenía a Naga encima mio estaba tan emocionada de verme y yo también estaba feliz de volver a verla, y se que Naga es muy inteligente también saludo a su manera a Asami, como si supiera que Asami y yo no solamente eramos amigas. La confianza que medio Naga, me dio fortaleza para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Tome de la mano a Asami y entramos al templo, a lo lejos vi a Jinora pelando con Meelo, creo que eso era típico en los 4.

-Korra?-

-Korra!-

Corrieron a abrazarme.

-Porqué te fuiste y no nos dijiste nada, que te creer que puedes irte cuando quieras y volver como si nada- Me reclamo Meelo.

-Asami, a donde fuiste? Que tampoco sabiamos nada de ti y Mako ha preguntado por las 2 ha estado muy preocupado- Pregunto Jinora.

-Estaba con Korra, Jinora, andaba cuidándola- Le guiñe el ojo a Jinora, la cual entiendo el mensaje.

-Jinora!, te gane! Recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos, gane!- Meelo le dijo a Jinora muy entusiasmado.

-Qué apostaron?- Pregunto Korra.

-Apostamos, a que Asami y tu se fueron juntas para que nadie interrumpiera su romance.

-Qué, de qué estas hablando Meelo-

-Es la verdad no?- Pregunto Meelo.

-Si la verdad, es que Korra y yo estamos juntas. Chicos ustedes creen que haya problema por eso?- Pregunte.

-Claro que no Asami, para nosotros esta bien que ustedes se amen.- Contesto Jinora.

-Yo no le veo ningún problema a que Korra tenga novia, y que mejor si lo eres tú Asami- Contesto Meelo

En ese instante Pema salio y nos vio a los 4.

-Chicas por fin regresaron, no saben como estaba preocupada por ustedes-

-Te extrañamos Pema, donde esta Tenzin?- Pregunto Korra.

-Tenzin esta con el presidente en Ciudad República, pero no tarda en regresar-

-Chicas pasen, e instálense, creo que necesitan un baño y descansar algo-

-Gracias Pema-


	4. Paréntesis

Hola chicos, chicas y curiosos!

Este no es el cap 4 es un paréntesis, para saber que opinan me encantaría que me comentara que les parece la historia, también si quieren que se incluya algo.

El hecho de que me digan que les parece me motiva a seguir escribiendo la historia, aproximadamente durará 12 capítulos, aun no sé, habrán nuevos personajes como para mantener la tradición.

Gracias a los que la han seguido y a los que me han mandado inbox!

El cap 4 será publicado entre el día viernes o sábado porque tengo que ir a la Universidad y trabajo y eso es bastante agotador pero me quiero tomar el tiempo para escribir esta historia.

Nuevamente GRACIAS!


End file.
